


Graveside

by SamuelJames



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gen With Mentions Of Past Relationships, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2577320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron visits Jackson's grave</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graveside

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: Graveside_   
>  _Character: Aaron_   
>  _Rating: PG-13 (some swearing)_   
>  _Summary: Aaron visits Jackson's grave._   
>  _Notes: Set after his altercation with Ross when they were locked in together._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

Aaron doesn't bring flowers to the cemetery, no point in bringing dead things to dead people. He and Jackson weren't really the hearts and flowers type anyway. He thought it'd be harder being back, but he thinks about Jackson every day and distance never changed that. Ed, nice bloke though he was, never stood a chance. 

He runs his fingers over the letters on the headstone, biting his lip to keep from crying. Even though Jackson wanted to die Aaron often wishes for one more moment with him, even just to see that smile. As boyfriend's go, Jackson set the bar pretty high. It should be easier now that he's out but Finn was a mistake and he'd be holding any potential boyfriends to an impossible standard. 

"I miss you loads. If you've any sway up there can you get Ross to stop being an insufferable prick and make sure we don't get caught on these cars. I could use the cash but it'd kill my mum if I went back inside. I'm sorry I'm not being a better man. I tried to be but it's just cars, I'm not hurting people. I almost did to protect Adam but Charity stepped in to deliver her own psychotic warning. You know what my lot are like. I'm so sorry for the accident and for every extra day that you hung on for me. I wanted you to stay so much but I know you had to go. Maybe you could send someone my way when I'm ready. Love you."

He stays till the insufferable prick himself comes to visit Donna's grave. He clenches his fists in case it's about to kick off but Ross just holds his gaze. Aaron nods and walks away, cemetery must be some sort of neutral zone.


End file.
